The present invention relates to a polymeric dielectric having outstanding pyroelectric conversion properties. More particularly, it relates to a polymeric dielectric highly improved in pyroelectric conversion properties and suitable for use in various devices for the conversion of heat into electricity by means of the pyroelectric effect.